


Практические аспекты метания бисера

by Bee4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Secret Santa TW 2013 на заявку "Скотт и Стайлз - бедные дети, ворующие сладости на Рождество в Лондоне".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Практические аспекты метания бисера

\- Сходим в кино, а потом свожу ее в какую-нибудь кафешку. Кофе там, пирожные, все такое.  
\- Меня ты ни разу в кино и кафешки не водил, - бурчит Стайлз, методично набивая мяч. Скотт недоуменно поворачивается:  
\- Что?  
\- Говорю, папаша ее пушками торгует. Ты бы поаккуратнее.  
Скотт сует сигарету в зубы, подкуривает и спрашивает с непередаваемой смесью снисходительности и сарказма:  
\- И когда ты это выдумал? Только что?  
\- Нет. Прочитал вчера в «Таймс», - огрызается Стайлз, ловит мяч, и, присев рядом со Скотом на бетонный парапет, требовательно шевелит пальцами. – Подкури и мне.  
Десять утра, и сквозь молочную пасмурную муть просвечивает неясное солнце. От дыхания идет пар, но они упорно сидят на муниципальной площадке для баскетбола. И курят одну на двоих. Воскресенье, податься некуда. Дома у Скотта мать отсыпается после ночной, а у Стайлза – отец после субботнего вечера в пабе. У Скотта - планы, а у Стайлза мерзнут нос, губы и кончики пальцев, и он бы с удовольствием прибил эту чертову Эллисон Арджент, о которой вынужден слушать ежечасно с тех пор, как ее угораздило привезти сбитую псину. В ветеринарку, где два дня в неделю подрабатывает по вечерам Скотт.  
\- Слушай, а с чего ты вообще это взял, про ее предка? – Спустя время все–таки спрашивает Скотт с легкой тревогой в голосе. Стайлз невпопад хмыкает. До Скотта по-прежнему все доходит с опозданием. И только в одном случае Стайлз этому рад.  
\- Потому что у них оружейный магазин. В Южном Лондоне, - терпеливо объясняет он. - Ты, блин, что, вообще ничего у нее не спрашивал?  
\- Спрашивал. Сказала, что у них семейный бизнес. А ты откуда про магазин знаешь? Следил за ней, что ли?  
Стайлз отстраненно курит, чересчур сосредоточенно рассматривая многоэтажку напротив.  
\- Что, правда, следил? – Скотт внимательно смотрит на него, ухмыляется и толкает плечом. – Нет, ты, правда, следил за моей девчонкой?! Ну, ты даешь, бро!  
\- Иди в жопу, - ворчит Стайлз, дергая плечом, но вскоре и сам начинает смеяться. – На кой хрен сейчас следить? У нее есть фейсбук, а у меня – гугл.  
На самом деле, кроме тщательного изучения профайла Эллисон и редких упоминаний о «Арджент ган-рум лтд», он действительно следил. Не поленился смотаться по адресу магазина, поболтать с девчонкой, торгующей неподалеку в уличной палатке, и даже один раз увидеть самого мистера Арджента. У мистера Арджента была неброская тачка, волчьи глаза и вид человека, который за свою единственную дочь перегрызет глотку даже Годзилле. Мистер Арджент сразу внушил Стайлзу подозрение, что Скотт ко двору не придется. Теперь это подозрение, а еще лучше твердую уверенность, следует внушить самому Скотту.  
\- Понимаешь, семейный оружейный бизнес…Это как-то настораживает. Согласись. Могу поклясться, что под прилавком там не только воздушки. Иначе, откуда бы у твоей Эллисон бывший с «Порше»?  
\- А у ее бывшего был «Порше»? – Скотт перестает весело скалиться, и его ассиметричная рожа напрягается так, будто он готов ринуться в драку.  
\- А то ты не знал. А…так ты не знал?! – Стайлз берет реванш на насмешливое: «следил за моей девчонкой». - Охуительный, новенький, серебристый «Порше Каррера». Он возил ее в Ниццу и покупал шоколадки. Гребанные шоколадки из «Фортум энд Мэйсон» по сорок фунтов за штуку. Ее бывший, в смысле, а не «Порше».  
И уже договаривая, Стайлз вдруг понимает, что облажался. Лицо Скотта светлеет, в глазах загорается опасный блеск, и Стайлзу уже нестерпимо хочется махать руками и умоляюще орать: «Нет! Нет, чувак, только не это!», хотя он пока еще не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чем пойдет речь.  
\- Шоколад. Точно! Она же обожает эту хрень! Бро, ты - гений!  
Стайлз, жмурясь, закрывает себе лицо ладонью, и мученически выдыхает.

* * *

  
\- Давай, я лучше найду этого бывшего, и мы угоним его сраную Карреру. Это хотя бы будет круто. Но шоколадки...Скотт! Сесть в тюрягу за шоколадки! Позор, чувак! Это самый позорный позор из всех, что можно представить. Хотя нет. Позорнее сесть за кражу гондонов.  
\- Или смазки, - вдруг ляпает Скотт, бодро шагающий к станции метро.  
\- Это ты зачем сейчас сказал? – Подозрительно интересуется Стайлз.  
\- Потому что, если спёр смазку, значит, пидор. А если пидор, то в тюряге – все, засада. Попал. Это позорнее, чем гондоны и шоколадки.  
\- А может просто твоя баба любит анал! – Возражает возмущенно Стайлз, чувствуя, как некстати горят щеки. - Почему это сразу «пидор»? Я не согласен с такой категоричной трактовкой вопроса!  
\- Это ты в тюряге будешь объяснять. – Скотт выразительно шевелит бровями и видно, что ему на самом деле весело. – И вообще, не ссы. Никто никуда не сядет. Мы тихо и аккуратно. Как мыши.  
Стайлз цокает языком и смеется:  
\- Боже, детка! Твои способности к метафорированию меня просто потрясают. Ты, главное, не забудь отодрать магнитный код. Чтоб, не как в тот раз…  
\- А ты что, не взял фольгу?  
\- А я что, по-твоему, постоянно таскаю с собой фольгу, фомку и инструкцию «Как спиздить конфеты для Эллисон?» - Стайлз снова возмущенно гримасничает, но под хитрым взглядом Скотта сдувается, трет подбородок и нехотя признается: - Взял, конечно. – И тут же обиженно добавляет: - Бля, чувак, я что, такой предсказуемый?  
\- Нет, бро, - дружески хлопает его по плечу Скотт, и Стайлз едва не скатывается кубарем по крутым ступеням подземного перехода. – Ты такой предусмотрительный.  
На самом деле, Стайлз не любит воровать. Он это делает скорее из солидарности со Скоттом, чем по необходимости или из интереса к процессу. Ему на самом деле не так уж и много нужно, а сесть в тюрягу и оставить отца и Скотта одних – от этой мысли ему делается по-настоящему дурно. До тошноты и самой натуральной панической атаки. После того, как умерла мама, и отца выгнали из полиции за пьянство – Стайлз знает - только он удерживает отца от того, что бы окончательно не спиться. Ну, а Скотт… Скотт, в принципе, по мнению Стайлза – вечный кандидат на «вляпайся в хуйню, чувак». Поэтому Стайлзу никак нельзя попадаться. Поэтому он знает о всяких-разных примочках, вроде сумом из фольги, глушащих сигналы от защитных наклеек, и как снимать магниты со шмоток при помощи старого винчестера. Иногда он поражается, как люди, имея интернет, не знают и не умеют того же, но факт остается фактом: Скотт и народ в школе считают его гением. Пусть и изрядно чокнутым.  
На Пикадилли людно и шумно. До Рождества всего пара дней, и шоппинг-лихорадка обуяла Лондон. Второй виток будет перед Новым Годом, и Стайлз неторопливо шагая рядом со Скоттом думает, что было бы здорово раздобыть подарки и к тридцать первому. На Рождество он уже купил матери Скотта маленький флакончик духов – не подделку с арабского рынка, а настоящих, тех, что сейчас на всех рекламних плакатах, отцу - клевый галстук, а Скотту – «Блекберри». Конечно, с неожиданной едкой печалью думает Стайлз, сейчас крутой телефон будет Скотту абсолютно в тему: красоваться перед новой подружкой. И ему внезапно не хочется отдавать подарок, за который он вкалывал месяц на местного барыгу Хейла, толкая в школе его ворованное дерьмо.  
\- Черт, гляди, как красиво, - улыбается рядом Скотт, и Стайлзу тут же становится стыдно за свои дурацкие мысли. Он тоже задирает голову, разглядывая вместе с десятком туристов, сверкающие елочки и разноцветных грифонов на фасаде украшенного к празднику «Фортнум энд Мейсон», старинного и понтового магазина в центре Лондона.  
Внутри тоже все сияет. Охранник мимолетно смотрит на них, но ничего не говорит и даже не делает попытки подойти. Еще бы. На фоне снующих америкосов в расстегнутых дутых куртках, из - под которых торчат мятые шмотки, они со Скоттом выглядят как иконы, мать его, стиля. Стайлз чихает, когда мимо проходит какая-то явно иностранная леди в норковой шубе и шлейфе терпко-сладких духов. Леди улыбается ему и неожиданно подмигивает, разрушая весь свой чинный образ, а Скотт тянет его посмотреть на механическое чаепитие Алисы и Кролика, напротив которого толпится народ, фотографируя кто чем. И вся эта праздничная веселая суета так их увлекает, что они едва не забывают, зачем вообще пришли.  
\- Конфеты, - шипит опомнившийся Скотт и тянет Стайлза теперь уже прочь от мастерски сделанных заводных кукол.

  
* * *

  
Конфеты, торты и прочая сладкая дребедень – на первом. Это удобно. Пока Скотт бродит, присматриваясь, между полок с разноцветными коробками, Стайлз под предлогом «разведать обстановку» успевает смотаться на этаж ниже, где горы мясных деликатесов, корзинки с сырами и красивый свежий хлеб. Вернувшись, он находит Скотта рассматривающим рождественский календарь.  
\- О, нет, - категорично качает головой Стайлз, взглянув на бирку. Девяносто пять фунтов, и под курткой его явно не вынести. Не тот размер. - Нет. Пойди, выбери что-то поменьше. Трюфеля вон или…  
\- Мать мне в детстве как-то покупала похожий. На вкус, правда, оказался говно, но раскрывать каждый день по шоколадке было весело, - вдруг говорит Скотт, переводит на Стайлза взгляд. – А у тебя был?  
\- Был. В форме елки. С Иисусом, кроликами и Вифлеемской звездой. Заканчивай с воспоминаниями. Выбирай эти сраные конфеты и пошли.  
\- Чего ты психуешь? – Удивленно косится Скотт. - Сейчас выберу. – И нехотя отходит от календаря. - Облом, конечно. Эллисон бы точно понравилось.  
Стайлз шумно выдыхает, сжав зубы, но ничего не говорит. Они привычно расходятся, и он идет вдоль полок с конфетами, разглядывает коробки, проходит кассу, разговаривая с выключенным телефоном - давно уже заметил, что охрана не так пялится и следит, если ты болтаешь по мобиле или преспокойно набиваешь смс, будто это гипнотическим образом ослабляет их бдительность. Поэтому, мило воркуя с воображаемой Лидией, он выходит на улицу, и только там, ощущение перетянутой струны, на которую намотали кишки, ослабевает. Стайлз незаметно облегчено выдыхает, бодро оглядывается по сторонам, улыбается прохожим, и не успевает даже спрятать телефон, как из дверей магазина пулей вылетает Скотт, придерживая куртку на животе, орет: «Беги!» и вклинивается в толпу, заполонившую Пикадилли. Стайлз матерится от неожиданности и, рванувшись с места, несется за ним.  
Мелькают яркие витрины, лавировать между людьми получается удивительно ловко, и не смотря на злость и страх, на желание оторвать этому придурку Скотту тупую башку, ликующий восторг бухает в его груди вместе с сердцем, подстегивает, заставляя ветром нестись сквозь толпу и запруженные автомобилями улицы. Этим адреналиновым ражем еще залиты его вены, когда они притормаживают в каком-то переулке, и Скотт с победным видом демонстрирует - кто бы сомневался! – тот самый рождественский календарь.  
\- Дебил! Сегодня уже двадцать третье! – Смеется Стайлз, приваливаясь к стене, вжимая руку в колющий бок. – Какой в этом прикол, если можно взять и сожрать все двадцать три шоколадки за раз? Зачем он ей нужен?  
\- Да пошел ты! Ей понравится. Я точно знаю! - Задыхаясь, ржет в ответ Скотт. - Нет, ну, скажи, я крут! Почти сотка фунтов. Пиздец!  
\- Ты – баран, Скотт, - отрезвляет его Стайлз, переводя дыхание. – Там камеры повсюду. Если нас засекли, вот это будет пиздец! А то, что ты спиздил этот ебучий календарь – это не пиздец. Это тупо!  
\- Да ладно тебе, – беспечно хмыкает Скотт, и, подойдя, обнимает за плечи. – Ладно тебе, бро. Не бухти. Что –то ты не в кураже сегодня. Еще там начал психовать. Чего вот ты там психовал?  
Стайлз косится на его веселую беззаботную рожу и вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана стеклянную банку, молча демонстрирует, предвкушая реакцию. Реакция спускает его на землю почти незамедлительно.  
\- Это что?  
\- Читать разучился?  
Скотт послушно пялится на этикетку.  
\- Тут на французском.  
Стайлз обреченно сдается. Иногда, ему кажется, что Скотт точно ходит в какую-то другую школу.  
\- Это фуа гра с трюфелями.  
\- А-а, - понимающе тянет Скотт и, отпустив его плечи, принимается совать свой календарь в припасенный пакет. – Тоже сладенького захотелось?  
\- Это не те трюфеля! - Страдальчески стонет Стайлз. – Это грибы, Скотт! Самые крутые грибы в мире! Их со свиньями ищут. Ну, ты, бля, хоть бы Дискавери смотрел, что ли!  
\- Самые крутые грибы в мире у Пита Хейла, - деловито оповещает Скотт. – Вот то всем грибам грибы. Я как-то нажрался. Мне потом казалось, что я – оборотень. Так на хрена тебе эта фуа гра?  
Иногда Стайлзу кажется, что Скотт не только учится в другой школе, но и живет в другом измерении. Он прячет банку обратно в карман и поясняет, привычно маскируя разочарование наигранной досадой.  
\- Нам с тобой. На праздник. Попробовать хотелось. Фуа гра с трюфелями. Круто же.

\- Попробуем, бро. Если ты говоришь «круто», значит, оно круто. Я тебе верю, - Скотт сует пакет подмышку. – Ну, что, двинули? Я, может, сегодня еще и к Эллисон успею.  
И вдруг задумчиво добавляет спустя минуту, когда они уже идут по улице к метро:  
\- Слушай, а как ты думаешь, она заценит эту твою фуа гру?


End file.
